thesacrilegefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Short, proud warriors, who honor gods both old and new and live within various mountain strongholds as well as their own districts within the human empire. Physical Description Dwarves are short, standing much shorter than even a lizardman. Their skin tone can range anywhere from a ghostly white, to an extremely dark brown, depending on where they live. Rarely will you see a male dwarf who doesn't have a beard of some sort. All dwarves tend to be very muscular, even the shamans and females, thanks to the environments that they live in. Male dwarves are either warriors or blacksmiths, and female dwarves are shamans, though you may find a mix of genders for each profession, as well. Warriors wear iron armor head to toe, even trainees. Meanwhile, Shamans will wear leather, with a cloth robe lying over the top. General dwarven citizens tend to wear a combination of cloth and leather at all times. In the human cities, dwarves wear more cloth than anything. Beliefs True dwarves, AKA, those who are still loyal to their own king, worship the old gods; The Titans. They have various statues scattered about their mountain cities depicting these massive being, which the dwarves believe formed the earth. Out of respect for these Titans, dwarves usually will create their sentry's, Golems, in the likeness of the Titans. However, when the humans came, many dwarves abandoned their belief in the Titans, following the human God Arkalon; The Master of War. The dwarves believed that this God is how the humans beat them, and as such, devoted themselves to him. This, of course, caused tension, and eventually led to the followers of Arkalon to be banished from the mountain kingdoms. To this day, friction between the followers of the Titans, and the followers of Arkalon still run rampant. If they ever see one another, a fight almost always breaks out between the two Dwarves, which, of course, the mountainous Dwarves almost always win. Fighting Style We dwarves are the children of the mountains, and as such, must fight like such. Strong and sturdy, with the ability to erupt at any moment. This is how a true dwarf fights. — Quote from Igen Stormhammer, Superior of the Dwarven Army. c114. Dwarves tend to either use two-handed weapons, out of which they mainly use maces and axes, or an axe with a large shield. All dwarven weapons and armor are mide from iron, with occasional leather armor for the shamans. Because of their short size, and great endurance, Dwarves tend to fight using a more defensive style than others, allowing their enemies to ram into them, instead of vice-versa. When dwarves fight, they are strong and sturdy, much like the mountains which they come from. Meanwhile, shamans fill the roles of healers in battles, collecting the wounded, applying and dispersing medicines, wrapping up wounds, and just generally helping the wounded out of the warzone. Territory Officially, the dwarven cities lay in the Western mountains, scattered about the area from the North to the South of the western side of the continent. Unoficially, dwarven communities are scattered throughout the entire human empire. Government Dwarves follow a monarchy, though which monarch they follow depends on where they live. The followers of Arkalon follow the human king, and the followers of the Titans recognize Majir Stonefist as their King, as he is the true king of the Dwarves. Architecture Dwarven architecture is always made from carved stone, usually build into the walls of caves within the mountains. In human cities, all dwarven run buildings have a hammer carved into the stone, above the door.